UK Singles
Singles (weeks denote top 100) *1. (New) Eminem feat. Rihanna - The Monster (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 1) *2. (1) Lorde - Royals (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 2) *3. (New) Fatboy Slim feat. Riva Starr and Beardyman - Eat Sleep Rave Repeat (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 1) *4. (New) One Direction - Story Of My Life (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 1) *5. (3) OneRepublic - Counting Stars (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 13) *6. (New) Tinie Tempah feat. John Martin - Children Of The Sun (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 1) *7. (4) Katy Perry - Roar (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 9) *8. (New) The Wanted - Show Me Love (America) (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 1) *9. (2) James Arthur - You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 2) *10. (6) Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 4) *11. (5) Showtek feat. We Are Loud and Sonny Wilson - Booyah (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 2) *12. (New) Foxes - Youth (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 1) *13. (7) James Blunt - Bonfire Heart (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 4) *14. (9) Wilkinson - Afterglow (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 3) *15. (10) Drake feat. Majid Jordan - Hold On, We're Going Home (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 13) *16. (14) The Vamps - Can We Dance? (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 5) *17. (11) Conor Maynard - R U Crazy? (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 4) *18. (17) Ylvis - The Fox (Pk: 17) (Weeks: 7) *19. (12) Ben Pearce - What I Might Do (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 8) *20. (13) Lawson - Juliet (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 3) *21. (34) Rizzle Kicks - Skip To The Good Bit (Pk: 21) (Weeks: 4) *22. (15) Robin Thicke feat. Kendrick Lamar & 2 Chainz - Give It 2 U (Pk: 15) (Weeks: 9) *23. (16) Jason Derulo feat. 2 Chainz - Talk Dirty (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 7) *24. (20) Avicii - Wake Me Up (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 16) *25. (8) Union J - Beautiful Life (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 2) *26. (23) Ellie Goulding - Burn (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 12) *27. (19) Avicii - You Make Me (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 7) *28. (New) Justin Bieber - Recovery (Pk: 21) (Weeks: 1) *29. (24) Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Mary Lambert - Same Love (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 10) *30. (26) Robin Thicke feat. T.I. and Pharrell Williams - Blurred Lines (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 23) *31. (30) The Saturdays - Disco Love (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 4) *32. (31) Icona Pop - All Night (Pk: 31) (Weeks: 2) *33. (25) Passenger - Let Her Go (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 29) *34. (27) Iggy Azelea feat. T.I. - Change Your Life (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 3) *35. (36) Cher - I Hope You Find It (Pk: 25) (Weeks: 3) *36. (50) Lady Gaga - Applause (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 12) *37. (New) M.A.D. - Toyboy (Pk: 37) (Weeks: 1) *38. (32) Chase & Status feat. Moko - Count On Me (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 5) *39. (39) Lana Del Rey vs. Cedric Gervais - Summertime Sadness (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 16) *40. (37) Klangkarussell feat. Will Heard - Sonnentanz (Sun Don't Shine) (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 11) *41. (40) Miley Cyrus - We Can't Stop (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 13) *42. (42) John Newman - Love Me Again (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 18) *43. (38) John Newman - Cheating (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 4) *44. (43) Dizzee Rascal feat. Teddy Sky - Love This Town (Pk: 43) (Weeks: 2) *45. (New) Lou Reed - Perfect Day (Pk: 45) (Weeks: 1) *46. (51) Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know? (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 20) *47. (46) Christina Perri - A Thousand Years (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 61) *48. (122) Michael Jackson - Thriller (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 50) *49. (54) AWOLNATION - Sail (Pk: 49) (Weeks: 4) *50. (35) Sean Paul - Turn It Up (Pk: 35) (Weeks: 2) *51. (47) London Grammar - Strong (Pk: 16) (Weeks: 9) *52. (72) Diplo & GTA - Boy Oh Boy (Pk: 52) (Weeks: 2) *53. (Re) Lou Reed - Walk On The Wild Side (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 10) *54. (29) Jason Mraz - I Won't Give Up (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 41) *55. (52) JAY Z feat. Justin Timberlake - Holy Grail (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 20) *56. (79) Disclosure feat. London Grammar - Help Me Lose My Mind (Pk: 56) (Weeks: 2) *57. (56) Daft Punk feat. Pharrell Williams - Get Lucky (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 29) *58. (55) Naughty Boy feat. Sam Smith - La La La (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 24) *59. (49) Jessie J - It's My Party (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 7) *60. (57) Arctic Monkeys - Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 12) *61. (114) Beyonce - Listen (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 25) *62. (95) The 1975 - Girls (Pk: 62) (Weeks: 3) *63. (74) Olly Murs - Dear Darlin' (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 25) *64. (60) Katy Perry - Unconditionally (Pk: 60) (Weeks: 2) *65. (99) Swedish House Mafia feat. John Martin - Don't You Worry Child (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 54) *66. (59) One Direction - Best Song Ever (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 15) *67. (127) Seal - Kiss From A Rose {1995} (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 22) *68. (New) Avril Lavigne - Rock N Roll (Pk: 68) (Weeks: 1) *69. (172) Ray Parker Jr - Ghostbusters (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 38) *70. (69) Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX - I Love It (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 19) *71. (63) Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Ray Dalton - Can't Hold Us (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 32) *72. (48) Demi Lovato - Skyscraper (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 10) *73. (73) Bastille - Pompeii (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 36) *74. (61) Blackstreet feat. Dr Dre - No Diggity (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 29) *75. (58) Jake Bugg - What Doesn't Kill You (Pk: 44) (Weeks: 6) *76. (Re) Bobby 'Boris' Pickett & The Crypt-Kickers - Monster Mash (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 19) *77. (137) Fall Out Boy - Young Volcanoes (Pk: 77) (Weeks: 1) *78. (66) Rihanna - Pour It Up (Pk: 43) (Weeks: 8) *79. (44) Sway feat. KSi & Tigga Da Author - No Sleep (Pk: 44) (Weeks: 2) *80. (87) Sarah McLachlan - Angel (Pk: 36) (Weeks: 7) *81. (126) Adele - Skyfall (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 32) *82. (77) Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 49) *83. (90) Rudimental feat. Ella Eyre - Waiting All Night (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 29) *84. (78) Lorde - Tennis Court (Pk: 78) (Weeks: 2) *85. (85) Bruno Mars - Treasure (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 24) *86. (67) DJ Fresh vs Diplo feat. Dominique Young Unique - Earthquake (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 11) *87. (84) P!nk feat. Nate Ruess - Just Give Me A Reason (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 39) *88. (119) The 1975 - Chocolate (Pk: 19) (Weeks: 29) *89. (70) HAIM - The Wire (Pk: 16) (Weeks: 6) *90. (68) Katy Perry feat. Juicy J - Dark Horse (Pk: 21) (Weeks: 7) *91. (98) Arcade Fire - Reflektor (Pk: 44) (Weeks: 4) *92. (138) PSY - Gangnam Style (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 52) *93. (101) Kanye West - Black Skinhead (Pk: 34) (Weeks: 14) *94. (86) Rizzle Kicks - Lost Generation (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 10) *95. (76) The Lumineers - Ho Hey (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 52) *96. (96) Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 36) *97. (New) Bruno Mars - Gorilla (Pk: 97) (Weeks: 1) *98. (198) Union J - Carry You (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 6) *99. (Re) Emeli Sande - Read All About It, Part III (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 50) *100. (94) Jason Derulo - The Other Side (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 20) Top 100 Highlights *Highest New Entry: Eminem feat. Rihanna - The Monster 1 *Best Comeback: Michael Jackson - Thriller 48 *Greatest Gainer: Swedish House Mafia feat. John Martin - Don't You Worry Child 65 {up 34} *Biggest Faller: Sway feat. KSI and Tigga Da Author - No Sleep 79 {down 35} *Longest Chart SItter: Christina Perri - A Thousand Years 47 {61 weeks} *Greatest Laster: TBA Dropouts Note: because Eminem failed to comply with the Instant Grat Promotions, Eminem's other recent singles were unallowed to chart, so were counted as dropouts. *18 Eminem - Rap God (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 2) *21 Eminem - Berzerk (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 3) *22 Eminem - Survival (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 1) *28 Justin Bieber - Hold Tight (Pk: 28) (Weeks: 1) *33 Reconnected - Time Of Our Lives (Pk: 33) (Weeks: 1) *41 Tyga & Justin Bieber - Wait For A Minute (Pk: 41) (Weeks: 1) *45 Taylor Swift - Sweeter Than Fiction (Pk: 45) (Weeks: 1) *53 Little Nikki - Little Nikki Says (Pk: 53) (Weeks: 1) *62 Ms. Dynamite & Shy FX - Cloud 9 (Pk: 62) (Weeks: 1) *64 Nelly ft. Nicki Minaj & Pharrell - Get Like Me (Pk: 19) (Weeks: 4) *65 Dizzee Rascal ft. will.i.am - Something Really Bad (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 4) *71 Andy Jordan - Whole Lot Of Water (Pk: 71) (Weeks: 1) *75 Jasmine Thompson - Ain't Nobody (Pk: 32) (Weeks: 5) *80 Katy Perry - Walking On Air (Pk: 80) (Weeks: 1) *81 Jake Bugg - Slumville Sunrise (Pk: 81) (Weeks: 1) *82 Glee Cast - If I Die Young (Pk: 82) (Weeks: 2) *83 Justin Bieber - All That Matters (Pk: 20) (Weeks: 2) *88 YG ft. Young Jeezy & Rich Homie Quan - My N***a (Pk: 53) (Weeks: 3) *89 Keane - Everybody's Changing (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 13) *91 Le Youth - C O O L (Pk: 26) (Weeks: 14) *92 Maroon 5 - She Will Be Loved (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 20) *93 Fuse ODG - Antenna (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 21) *97 Alonzo Holt ft. James Arthur - Wrecking Ball (Pk: 97) (Weeks: 1) *100 Katy Perry - Firework (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 67) 101-200 (weeks denote Top 100) *101 (100) Katy Perry - Firework (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 67) *115 (??) One Direction - Little Things (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 24) *116 (??) Tinie Tempah ft. 2 Chainz - Trampoline (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 11) *121 (??) James Arthur - Impossible (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 21) *133 (Re) Rudimental ft. Emeli Sande - Free (Pk: 133) (Weeks: x) weeks on Top 200 *152 (??) Imagine Dragons - On Top Of The World (Pk: 34) (Weeks: 10) *176 (New) Boyce Avenue - One Life *179 (New) Taylor Swift & Gary Lightbody - The Last Time *186 (??) Shakespeare's Sister - Stay (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 21) *188 (New) Nick Mulvey - Nitrous *198 (Re) Backstreet Boys - Everybody (Backstreet's Back) (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 12) weeks on Top 200 Albums *1 (New) Arcade Fire - Reflektor *2 (1) Katy Perry - PRISM (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 2) *3 (2) James Blunt - Moon Landing (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 2) *4 (New) Lorde - Pure Heroine *5 (4) Arctic Monkeys - AM *6 (New) Union J - Union J *7 (9) London Grammar - If You Wait *8 (3) John Newman - Tribute (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 3) *9 (8) Jonathan & Charlotte - Perhaps Love (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 3) *10 (10) Cher - Closer To The Truth (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 3) *11 (New) Matt Cardle - Porcelain *12 (New) Linkin Park - Recharged *13 (11) Miley Cyrus - Bangerz *14 (15) Drake - Nothing Was The Same *15 (6) Passenger - All The Little Lights *16 (22) Jake Bugg - Jake Bugg *17 (12) Kings Of Leon - Mechanical Bull *18 (5) Andrea Bocelli - Live In Portofino *19 (16) Jessie J - Alive *20 (21) Emeli Sande - Our Version Of Events *21 (New) Paul Potts - The Greatest Hits *22 (18) Ellie Goulding - Halcyon *23 (Re) James Blake - Overgrown *24 (24) Michael Buble - To Be Loved *25 (New) Chas & Dave - That's What Happens *26 (19) OneRepublic - Native *27 (17) Chase & Status - Brand New Machine *28 (28) Bruno Mars - Unorthodox Jukebox *29 (26) Rod Stewart - Time *30 (23) Rudimental - Home *31 (7) Andrea Begley - The Message (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 2) *32 (37) The 1975 - The 1975 *33 (New) Boy George - This Is What I Do *34 (32) Will Young - The Essential *35 (Re) Lou Reed - Transformer *36 (25) Earth, Wind & Fire - Now, Then & Forever (Pk: 25) (Weeks: 2) *37 (35) One Direction - Take Me Home *38 (31) Disclosure - Settle *39 (29) HAIM - Days Are Gone *40 (30) Avicii - True *41 (14) Paul McCartney - New (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 3) *42 (13) Lawson - Chapman Square *43 (38) One Direction - Up All Night *44 (39) Bastille - Bad Blood *45 (20) Pearl Jam - Lightning Bolt (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 3) *46 (New) Wilkinson - Lazers Not Include *47 (36) Katy Perry - Teenage Dream *48 (42) Lana Del Rey - Born To Die *49 (27) Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines *50 (126) Laura Mvula - Sing To The Moon *51 (46) Richard & Adam - The Impossible Dream *52 (43) Mumford & Sons - Babel *53 (41) Jason Derulo - Tattoos *54 (40) Justin Timberlake - The 20/20 Experience - 2 Of 2 *55 (52) Tom Odell - Long Way Down *56 (56) Calvin Harris - 18 Months *57 (54) Olly Murs - Right Place Right Time *58 (132) Foals - Holy Fire *59 (44) Gary Clark Jr. - Blak And Blu *60 (78) Taylor Swift - Red *61 (34) The Saturdays - Living For The Weekend *62 (55) Imagine Dragons - Night Visions *63 (49) Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - The Heist *64 (65) Daft Punk - Random Access Memories *65 (New) White Denim - Corsicana Lemonade *66 (48) Eminem - Curtain Call - The Hits *67 (62) Motion Picture Cast Recording - Les Miserables *68 (64) Johnny Cash - The Rebel *69 (47) Katie Melua - Ketevan *70 (60) P!nk - The Truth About Love *71 (51) Kodaline - In A Perfect World *72 (76) Fall Out Boy - Save Rock And Roll *73 (45) Lissie - Back To Forever *74 (109) 30 Seconds To Mars - Love Lust Faith + Dreams *75 (86) Elton John - The Diving Board *76 (Re) The Velvet Underground & Nico - The Velvet Underground & Nico *77 (New) Steeleye Span - Wintersmith *78 (66) David Guetta - Nothing But The Beat *79 (87) Arctic Monkeys - Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not *80 (53) Lucy Spraggan - Join The Club (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 4) *81 (74) Bruno Mars - Doo-Wops & Hooligans *82 (125) John Mayer - Paradise Valley *83 (New) Just Dance Kids - Halloween Party For Kids 2013 & Mini *84 (80) Adele - 21 *85 (50) Goldfrapp - Tales Of Us *86 (New) Robert Glasper Experiment - Black Radio 2 *87 (82) Stereophonics - Graffiti On The Train *88 (88) Rizzle Kicks - Roaring 20s *89 (New) David Essex - Reflections *90 (72) CHVRCHES - The Bones Of What You Believe (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 6) *91 (70) Andre Rieu - Rieu Royale *92 (Re) The National - Trouble Will Find Me *93 (63) Alter Bridge - Fortress *94 (69) Andre Rieu & His Johann Strauss Orchestra - The Magic Of The Movies *95 (79) Fleetwood Mac - 25 Years - The Chain *96 (83) Gabrielle Aplin - English Rain *97 (95) Ed Sheeran - + Plus *98 (99) Caro Emerald - The Shocking Miss Emerald *99 (152) David Bowie - The Next Day *100 (101) Chas & Dave - 100 Hits - Legends (Pk: 100) (Weeks: 1) Category:Charts Category:2013 Charts Category:Incomplete Articles